The Power of Two
by YamiFei-HikariLonkoe
Summary: Sora and his best friend, Fuyu, set off on a journey to destroy the Heartlesses.
1. Default Chapter

Into the Unknown  
  
It was a clear and sunny day, like all other days. Fuyu sat in a tree, her lime green boomerang sword across her lap. The girl glanced around as a slight breeze picked up. There had been strange things happening recently. Fuyu began to wonder as her best friend, Sora, came strolling up into the area. His face scanned the surroundings then fell on the teenage girl sitting in an apple tree. A smile crossed his face and Sora smiled.  
  
"Hey Fuyu," Sora said as he looked up into the branches. The girl looked down and smiled as brightly as he was.  
  
"Hey Sora-Sama. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," Sora answered as Fuyu leapt down onto the ground, a few paces from where he stood. Her red hair was tied back into the normal ponytails that stuck out from behind her ears. She wore a yellow dress with no back, a pair of goggles just behind her bangs, a wide blue belt around her waist and the familiar yellow boots. On her left hand, she wore a black and yellow glove. Sora had gotten used to seeing Fuyu dressed this way since they were younger.  
  
Sora adorned his normal assortment of chains around his neck, a white, red and blue shirt, a white glove over his left hand, long shorts and yellow shoes. The sun shone brightly on the two teenagers as a moment passed before either one of them said a thing.  
  
"What were you doing up there in that apple tree just a moment ago," the boy questioned, picking an apple from one of the branches then sitting down to eat it.  
  
Fuyu rocked back and forth on her boots and replied, "Oh. I was just thinking. About everything that's happened in the last couple of days. Do you really think the Heartlesses can be stopped, Sora?"  
  
Sora looked up from his apple to her concerned face and nodded. "Yeah. Once I destroy their power, everything will go back to the way it was- before the Heartlesses."  
  
Fuyu knitted her brows for a moment, and then crossed her arms across her chest; something she always did when there was a point to be made. "You mean 'we' don't you?"  
  
Sora averted his confused expression to meet her turquoise eyes. "What do you mean, Fuyu? What we?"  
  
"You're not doing this alone, Sora-Sama. I'm going with you," she stated with a confident nod, then added with a slight smirk. "We've got to stick together if the Heartlesses are ever to be beaten. I do not doubt your fighting skills or anything. It's just that I don't think I'd allow myself to see you get hurt and know I'd done nothing to prevent it."  
  
There was a moment of silence from the time Fuyu finished her comment. The wind seemed to die down for a few brief moments. Sora didn't say anything; he began thinking to himself of the journey ahead of him. If Fuyu comes with me, we'll have a better chance of beating the Heartless than if I go alone. But what if something happens to her.  
  
Fuyu watched her friend's expression as the silence dragged on for what seemed to be an eternity. A small pain lodged itself in her heart as she averted her eyes around to the ground and their surroundings. He probably doesn't want me to go along; I'll only slow him down. Maybe it's best if I stay here. but if something happens. She shook her head suddenly and pushed the thoughts out of her mind.  
  
"Fuyu," Sora began and paused for a moment.  
  
"Yes, Sora?"  
  
"You've been the nicest to me since we were young. You always stood up for me when things got rough or out of hand. And this is why I'm a little worried about you coming with me on this journey, but I'd be honoured if we did this together."  
  
Her face lit up and the formal peace sign was formed with one hand while Fuyu smiled at her best friend. "Alright! Down with the Heartless!"  
  
Sora laughed a little and stood up, tossing the apple aside as he did his own victory pose. "WE CAN DO IT! If we stay together, nothing can stop us!"  
  
Fuyu looked at Sora and her cheeks flushed a little. Ever since they had met a long while ago, Sora had always been a kind of role model for her. Nothing could tear her from his side, not a storm or a fight. And now, with the threat of the Heartless on their minds she had more reason to stay with him. She would protect him from the Heartless and their cruel nature, Fuyu felt that was the reason she should go with him.  
  
Sora extended his hand to her. "Ready to put an end to this evil in our world?" The girl nodded and took his hand. They started walking through the forest towards the ocean where their adventure would begin. 


	2. Friends till the End

~~Note: I do not own Sora or any of the characters in this Fan-Fic. Please read and review.~~  
  
Friends till the End  
  
The steady beat of shoes seemed to fill the silence around the two adventurers as they started off towards the Eastern Coast of the Island Sora and Fuyu lived on. Leaves swirled around the yellow boots that belonged to Fuyu as she pressed the palms of her hands against her sides just beneath her wide blue belt. Sora had been very quiet since they had left the forest a few hours ago. The Keyblade entrusted into his care remained against his back as his footsteps echoed Fuyu's. Above them, the sun fell behind a cloud, casting shadows all over the Island.  
  
"Are you alright, Sora? You seem- kinda quiet," Fuyu questioned, glancing towards him, turquoise eyes filled with concern.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, Fuyu. Just thinking. This is going to be a long journey. Who knows how much destruction, and corruption those Heartless have caused by now." His blue eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them, unaware of his friend's concern. Finally, he glanced over at her, when she was staring at her feet as they continued down the beaten path. "Fuyu. Is something the matter? You're not your usual cheery self."  
  
Glancing up, Fuyu's eyes met his and she seemed confused and a little lost. Sora wondered if his words had even made an impact on the firery young woman. She went to say something, but the words just wouldn't escape her lips. Sora stopped and lightly touched her shoulder with one hand.  
  
"We're going to be ok, Fuyu. Nothing will keep us apart, not the Heartless, not even time itself. I'll never desert you for any reason, ok?"  
  
"Alright, Sora. Thank you for reassuring me. Nothing you can't handle, right?" Her eyes seemed to have a trace of mischief to them, and the familiar softness was also present. Sora laughed a little, unsure whether to correct her or not. She'd clearly given him the opportunity to make a smart-aleck comment towards her, but his conscience warned him that perhaps teasing her could end in some serious repercussions.  
  
As the girl went to tickle her friend's side, there was a sudden rustling in the bushes behind Fuyu. Stepping back to Sora's side, they both watched the bushes. Sora narrowed his eyes. Snatching his Keyblade from his back, Sora swung it forward until it was flush with his arm.  
  
"Who-ever you are, come out right now," the adventurer challenged. Nothing happened. Fuyu breathed a sigh of relief- but all too soon. The rustling started again, only louder. The girl stepped away when the bushes behind them began rustling also.  
  
"Sora; what's going on?" One free strand of red hair hung across Fuyu's eyes as they shifted from one set of bushes to the other and back again. Sora had had enough. As the bushes began rustling once again, he turned to Fuyu, Keyblade in his left hand. His eyes were stern and full of experience, which held her glance for longer than anticipated.  
  
"There's something not quite right here, Fuyu. Get out of here while you still can," Sora said, gripping his weapon a little tighter.  
  
She shook her head quickly. "And leave you here to god knows what lays behind these bushes? I think not. If they want a fight, then a fight is what they're gonna get."  
  
"Fuyu; this is not the time to be defiant. Just do what I ask please- for my sake." His pleading eyes held hers for another long moment and afraid to challenge him, Fuyu nodded, though her heart was screaming silently.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. But please, do me one thing."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Don't die, Sora." Fuyu stepped forward and circled his shoulders with her arms, embracing him for a moment before lowering her eyes, stepping back and glancing around one more time.  
  
He wanted to hold her for a moment, to reassure her that everything would be all right, but his chance was gone with the wind. At the very moment that Fuyu had stepped out of Sora's grasp, the Heartlesses attacked. Three lunged at Sora, only to be knocked back to where they had made their entrance with the Keyblade. It was all so quick that neither of the two had a chance to think. As the Heartless made another attempt to attack Sora, one launched himself at Fuyu. Defensively, she raised her arm to block the attack and the Heartless monkey leapt onto her back. It clawed at her face, slicing into the flesh below her left eye. Sora looked over at the split second Fuyu and got knocked over by another monkey, holding a large stick as a weapon.  
  
Grasping the Keyblade in his hands, Sora managed to destroy all of the Heartlesses. Checking on Fuyu, he noticed that her attacker had fled, but left a cruel reminder of the power of the Heartlesses. Fuyu had fallen onto her back, was knocked unconscious and the mark was bleeding fiercely.  
  
"FUYU!" He rushed to her side and lifted her head onto his leg as Sora tore a strip of his shirt off and collected the blood that had accumulated on her cheek and neck. It was a few moments before she came to her senses and opened her eyes to his concerned face.  
  
" So- Sora?"  
  
"Fuyu; oh thank god your alright."  
  
"Why- what happened?" Fuyu looked at his arm and saw that he himself had acquired a battle scar.  
  
His upper forearm had been cut open by something sharp, perhaps a sword of some sort. Worriedly, she sat up and placed one hand onto his wound. "Heal." As her words escaped her lips, his wound healed to nothing more than a thin scar that would disappear within a day or two. He glanced at his arm then smiled softly.  
  
"Thanks Fuyu. But honestly- are you alright?" Sora's eyes remained on the mark upon her cheek. The teenager frowned but smiled immediately before her companion could worry. "I'm fine."  
  
Glancing to the sky, they both had the same idea; to get out of the forest before they were attacked again. Placing one arm around her waist and moving her arm around his, Sora and Fuyu made their way towards the nearest town. but neither of them knew that this would be the first of their many encounters with the Heartless.  
  
~~Well, how are you enjoying my fan-fiction? Please read-and-review if you like, even if you don't. But NO flaming. Chapter three should be up fairly soon~~ **YamiFei_HikariLonkoe** 


End file.
